


Who is the real me?

by valentine192



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine192/pseuds/valentine192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki does not accept himself, but Thor does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is the real me?

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short one-shot.

Loki stood in front of the mirror, his body in his Jotun form. His lips were quivering and his hands were trembling. The curtains of the chamber were closed, but the candles that stood on their candelabras danced with their flames, the orange light shining against blue skin. Exposed. Loki was naked. His hands shook some more and the tears were stinging his eyes. He moved to wrap his arms around his body, but hands took his arms and pushed it to his side. Loki turned around and shouted, "I do not like this, Thor! This does not feel right! Even if this is me, this isn't right!"

"Why?" Asked Thor. "I know how we grow up and I understand your hatred, but this is you, Loki." Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's blue skin and laid his chin against Loki's shoulder. Like Loki, he, too, was naked. He nuzzled his nose against Loki's neck and whispered, "If it makes you feel safe, you can go around in your Aesir body. But with me, I want nothing but the real you. You are amazing."

Loki shivered because of Thor's words. The hair on his body stood up and he tried to free himself from Thor. Thor, however, only tightened his embrace. Loki closed his eyes and tried to shoo the tears away. However, the tears still fell. Looking into the mirror, Thor saw those tears. So he placed a hand against Loki's cheek and guided Loki to face him. Though Loki still refused to open his eyes, Thor kissed the tears away. Loki cried even more. Thor did not stop kissing those little droplets, all the while whispering, "I love the real you."

Loki's eyes slowly opened and asked, "But who is the real me?"

"This. Don't hide the truth from me, Loki, please."

Loki embraced Thor and cried against his shoulder. Even if he was the monster who they told children at night, Loki was still Loki, the one who Thor loved. The appearance of his body, the origin of his blood, did not matter to him. What mattered to Thor was that Loki was with him to love until they take their last breaths.


End file.
